


Satan, your kingdom must come down

by Contesina



Category: BOSS (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Legal Drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алисия защищает дочь мэра. Лучше бы она этого не делала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan, your kingdom must come down

— Миссис Флоррик, — тяжело сказал мэр, выложив кулаки на стол, — я не хочу, чтобы вы занимались этим делом. Ей дали какого-то адвоката.  
Алисия вздрогнула.  
— Я тоже не хочу заниматься вашей дочерью, сэр, — ответила она как можно спокойнее. — Но этот какой-то адвокат наш.   
— И что тогда, черт побери, вы делаете в этом дерьме?   
— В этом… дерьме, как вы выразились, сэр, — ответила она, чуть запнувшись на середине предложения, — я работаю. Согласно внутреннего распорядка «Локхарт/Гарднер», каждый из адвокатов по очереди помогает организации бесплатной юридической помощи, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку, если, конечно же, сам не слишком занят. Поскольку мистер Агос сейчас очень занят, разбираясь с гражданским иском по строительству около аэропорта, то очередь передали мне. Я всего лишь вторая скрипка в этой защите, и радости не испытываю.  
— Откажитесь, — отрывисто бросил мэр.  
— Уже поздно, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы это звучало как можно естественнее. — К сожалению, кто-то слил в газеты информацию о том, что я буду защищать вашу дочь. Но вы наверняка это уже знаете. Если я сейчас откажусь, вы обеспечите вторую волну инсинуаций — посыплются обвинения, что вы надавили на окружного прокурора, и тот отговорил жену. Вам нужен дополнительный скандал? Нам тоже не нужен. Единственный шанс как-то выйти из этого положения — это привлекать поменьше внимания. И я вряд ли буду выступать в суде.  
Томас Кейн бросил на нее взгляд, не обещавший ничего хорошего.  
— Вы не дождетесь от меня помощи.   
— Думаю, это именно то, чего нам бы и хотелось. Не давайте комментариев, сэр, не появляйтесь в суде, и процесс может пройти спокойно. Хотя бы относительно.   
Он промахнулся мимо стакана и сжал руку в кулак. Через несколько секунд Алисия нарушила молчание.  
— Но будет неплохо, если миссис Кейн придет хотя бы на одно заседание суда.  
— Обойдетесь!  
Стакан рухнул на пол. Алисия отшатнулась.  
— Убирайтесь, — без выражения произнес мэр. — Делайте что хотите, я умываю руки. Эмма получит все, что заслуживает, я не буду следить за судом.  
«Как бы не так, — подумала Алисия, отъезжая от его дома. — Ты еще попьешь нам крови».

 

Алисия почувствовала легкий укол жалости. Эмма Кейн явно не слишком хорошо обжилась в тюрьме. На руках желтели сходившие синяки, под глазами темные круги. Ходили слухи, что до нее хотели добраться те, кто имел счеты с мэром, но потом попытки резко прекратили. Слухи, как всегда, поставляла Калинда, и она же сегодня утром принесла ей папку с документами от Уилла. Алисия не задохнулась от возмущения только потому, что уже выплеснула все плохое настроение на директрису школы, где училась Грейс.   
— У тебя встреча с мэром через два часа у него дома, — заодно сказала Калинда, остановившись в дверях. — И еще одно: твое участие в защите уже слили на новостные сайты, так что отказаться ты не можешь.  
Она обмахивалась папкой на перекрестке, ожидая светофор, чуть не порвала ее по дороге обратно и открыла только теперь, решив отдать разговор с Эммой на откуп Джастину. Джастин неловко ерзал на стуле, очевидно не зная, как начать. Алисия сухо улыбнулась ему и опустила голову, углубившись в папку. Вечером ей нужно поговорить Уиллом. Поговорить, а не визжать от возмущения, и заодно с Кэри.   
— Мисс Кейн, — услышала она, — как вы себя чувствуете?  
Эмма Кейн, судя по звуку, положила руки на стол.   
— Спасибо.  
— Мы можем что-то…  
Задержана во время спецоперации Управления по борьбе с наркотиками, операцию санкционировал мэр. В клинике при церкви, где она служила и работала врачом, обнаружили... сколько? Алисия хмыкнула про себя. Никаких документов на лекарства не было, плюс 20 граммов героина. На пакетиках с героином отпечатков пальцев не было, на лекарствах были ее (на одном флаконе) и еще нескольких задержанных в той же операции. На листке с перечнем задержанных красовался стикер с надписью: «По неофициальным данным, из банды «Короли порока». Ей определенно нужно выдохнуть. Они понимают, в какое гнездо влезли?   
— Нет, не надо, — повторила Эмма Кейн. — Нет, спасибо.   
— Но если…  
— У меня уже был адвокат.  
— От которого вы отказались, — заметила Алисия, не поднимая головы от папки.   
После паузы она ответила:  
— Мне не нужен адвокат.   
— Боюсь, вы не сможете защищать себя сами, учитывая…  
Доказательств, что она выписывала поддельные рецепты, нет. Сколько человек работает в клинике? Что там с замками? Если это при церкви, то там проходной двор. Тайный склад? Если лекарства обнаружили не там, где они обычно хранятся.  
Алисия оторвалась от бумаг.   
— Вы кого-то покрываете? — сдержанно спросила она.  
Эмма дернула плечом. Ну конечно.  
— Нет.  
— Что с вашим лицом, мисс Кейн?  
Он отвела глаза.  
— Тюрьма. То есть ничего.   
— Ваш отец знает об этом?  
Последний вопрос не следовало задавать, Джастин удивленно уставился на нее.   
— Это не ваше дело, — тихо сказала Эмма, все так же глядя куда-то в угол.   
— Мое, если вы хотите презентабельно выглядеть в суде. Вам нужен адвокат, мисс Кейн. Ради вас самой.  
— Да-да, — обрадованно подхватил Джастин, — вы не сможете понять всех тонкостей дела, вы доктор, а не юрист, и обвинения, выдвинутые против вас… то есть, у нас есть опыт ведения таких дел, в этом году к нам обращались…  
Ей следовало бы отказаться, даже несмотря на вой в прессе.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему мы не отказались?  
— Алисия, — примирительно ответил Уилл, — давай присядем и все спокойно обсудим.  
— Давай, — сказала она, — хотя обсуждать уже поздно.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Типа того. Но тебе не приходило в голову, что мы не можем заставить бесплатную помощь выбирать себе клиентов? У Джастина большое сердце.  
— Не подойдет, — Алисия покачала головой. — Мы могли просто не принимать участия в этом деле, сослаться на занятость, добрать часы на каком-нибудь пьяном водителе или многодетной матери. Я хочу поменяться.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— С кем? Твое участие раззвонили по всему Чикаго, и если ты отступишься, визг поднимется такой, что мы рискуем потерять нескольких самых трусливых клиентов. И как это будет выглядеть со стороны? Мэр Кейн настолько всесилен, что рявкнул на прокурора, а тот уболтал жену? Причем рявкнул на прокурора, который собирается стать губернатором на следующих выборах? От партии, к которой мэр не принадлежит? Да рейтинги Питера рухнут в один момент.  
— Только не говори, что ты заботишься о Питере, — она почувствовала, что медленно закипает.   
— Алисия, — твердо сказал Уилл. — Я не забочусь о нем. Но ты его жена. Его пиарщик партнер нашей фирмы. Мы с ним в одной связке, и это реальность. И если в остальных делах ваши родственные связи в суде не значат или можно сделать вид, что не значат, то в политике это не пройдет. А здесь политика торчит из каждой строчки, как бы нам ни хотелось. И нас просто приперли к стенке, поэтому чем меньше поводов для телеканалов, тем лучше. Неужели тебе это объяснять?  
— Я это уже поняла. И понимаю, почему Кэри не может. — Она побарабанила пальцами по колену и осеклась, когда увидела, как Уилл отреагировал. — Хорошо. Но тогда просто для меня скажи, откуда вообще взялось это дело? Я ни за что не поверю, будто оно оказалось у нас случайно.  
Уилл, все так же не сводя глаз с ее колена, поморщился.  
— Принеси мне, пожалуйста, папку с делом. Она у тебя?  
Алисия открыла рот, чтобы спросить, как это поможет, но Уилл оказался быстрее. Он схватил ее за рукав и сжал руку у локтя.   
— Хорошо, — ответила она.

Когда она вернулась, в кабинете сидел Кэри. Алисия остановилась в дверях, но Уилл, не глядя, закрыл за ней дверь, невежливо отпихнув, и встал у стола к ней спиной. Кэри покосился, но промолчал.  
— Кэрри, — начал Уилл, — только что здесь была Алисия и расспрашивала о том, как у нас оказалось дело дочери мэра. Я ее отослал, и пока она не вернулась, хочу с тобой посоветоваться, потому что ты должен был помогать с ее защитой.  
— Вы же знаете, я не могу, — медленно ответил Кэри. — Конфликт интересов.  
— Я в курсе, — ответил Уилл. — Но она хочет знать, как это дело к нам попало. Позволишь свалить все на тебя?  
— Сваливайте, — с улыбкой ответил Кэри. — Все равно я в какой-то степени в этом виноват.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я скажу ей, что ты подбросил его Джастину по просьбе Даны Лодж, она занялась этим, потому что ее попросил дядя, знакомый с бойфрендом Эммы. И на этом мы останавливаем историю.  
— Прекрасно, — Кэри кивнул. — А если она попросит о встрече с бойфрендом Эммы?  
— Мы не знаем, где он, и его появление только навредит мисс Кейн, так как этот бойфренд, м-м… иногда преступал закон, и в суде будет смотреться неправильно.  
— Будем надеяться, что это Алисию убедит. Потому что не хотелось бы рассказывать ей о Лемонде Бишопе.   
Алисия вздрогнула. Уилл взял мячик и начал его подбрасывать.   
— Да, рассказ о его звонке с такой же просьбой вряд ли Алисию ободрит.   
— А мы не может отказаться, когда о такой мелкой услуге нас просит Лемонд Бишоп.  
— Да, — легкомысленно произнес Уилл, ловя мячик, — услуга маленькая, что нам стоит. Особенно если учитывать, что мистер Бишоп сейчас занялся строительством в родном районе и юридическое сопровождение операций любезно отдал нам, а это стабильные деньги года на два. Да и мы не совершим ничего противозаконного, и мистер Бишоп не будет волноваться. Нам же надо радовать своих клиентов?   
— Конечно, — сказал Кэри, улыбнувшись чему-то своему, и встал. – Тогда нам не о чем волноваться.  
— Рад, что мы договорились. Спасибо.  
Кэри обошел Алисию по широкой дуге и вышел, оставив двери приоткрытыми.  
— Алисия, что ты в коридоре стоишь? — окликнул Уилл. — Я уже закончил с Кэри, заходи.   
Она положила папку на стол. Уилл отдал ее обратно и извиняющимся тоном сказал:  
— Передавай привет Питеру. Мне тоже хотелось бы, чтобы мисс Кейн защищала другая фирма.  
Алисия молча вышла из кабинета, крепко вцепившись в папку. Внутри у нее грозился взорваться вулкан. Или даже два.

— Что случилось?  
Калинда взобралась на барный стул рядом с ней и знаком заказала текилы.  
— Ничего, — ответила Алисия, — я подумала, что после работы надо выпить.   
— Эмма Кейн? — понимающе спросила Калинда.  
Алисия скорчила гримаску. Говорить о Лемонде Бишопе нельзя, но пусть Калинда первая произнесет ее имя.  
— У Эммы был какой-то бойфренд, скорее всего, из местных, ты что-то об этом знаешь?  
— Еще нет. Я займусь этим. Он нам пригодится?   
— В суде вряд ли, но мне интересно, что он об этом думает.   
— Он не навещал Эмму в тюрьме.  
Алисия закатила глаза.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он вообще объявится. Кажется, он из той же банды, что и задержанные.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Интуиция?..  
— Интуиция — это моя особенность, — провозгласила Калинда, и они чокнулись. –– И ты в курсе, чья это банда.  
Алисия кивнула.  
— У нас будут неприятности?  
— Похоже, что нет, — туманно ответила она.  
— Тем лучше, — сказала Калинда и поднялась. — Давно хотела попробовать новую биту на ком-то из них. Меня нервирует Бишоп.  
— Осторожнее! — успела крикнуть Алисия ей вслед.

Она не планировала говорить об этом с Питером, но он сам начал этот разговор, стоя на пороге дома. Дети оставались на ночь, и Алисия успела подумать, что ее ждет несколько часов в обнимку с бумагами по делу.  
— Послушай, — неожиданно нерешительно заявил он, — я знаю, ты в этом деле с дочерью мэра.  
— И ты не хочешь, чтобы я отказалась? — отозвалась она насмешливо. — Добро пожаловать в большую компанию.  
— Нет, ты не поняла, — голос Питера отвердел. — Если ты откажешься, это не просто шумиха. Ты придаешь веса этому делу. Тот бесплатный юрист… Джастин, да? Пусть он работает.   
— А я могу просто сидеть рядом? — обида захлестнула ее с такой силой, что Алисия почувствовала ком в горле. — Как жена прокурора? Спасибо, Питер!   
— Алисия, — как маленькому ребенку, мягко сказал ей еще муж, — прекрати. Тебе сказали, откуда попросили Джастина?  
— Да, — ответила она, переведя дух, — дядя Даны Лодж.  
— Именно. Думаешь, Дана отдала бы его, не посоветовавшись со мной? Да это подарок для моей кампании на губернатора!   
— То есть ты не будешь требовать максимума для Эммы?  
Питер усмехнулся и заложил руки в карманы.  
— Я же не могу сказать, я противная сторона.   
— И ты ведешь дела честно.  
— Но не забывая, что в мои обязанности прокурора входит не только наказывать, но и исправлять нравы.  
— Пафосно звучит.  
— Считай, что я тренирую на тебе выступление перед избирателями.  
— Не шути так, Питер.  
— Почему бы и нет. Но учти еще одно. В этой губернаторской гонке Кейн поддерживает Зейджака, а не меня. Но в округе Кук Зейджак победил на праймериз с минимальным отрывом. Это значит, что у меня есть все шансы его обойти, и если…  
— Если ты окажешь ему услугу…  
— Буду строг, но рассмотрю дело его дочери со всем возможным тщанием, он будет по-человечески мне благодарен.   
— А тебе приятно иметь в благодарных такого человека, как мэр.  
— Конечно. — Алисия снова увидела то же выражение лица, какое было у Питера в предвкушении победы. — Это повышает мою самооценку. Ты понимаешь?  
Алисия устало кивнула. Она с самого начала назвала себя второй скрипкой. Черт побери эти политические интриги. Но желание вытащить Эмму росло с каждой секундой, пусть просто наперекор этой сухой схеме, куда ее вложили, не спросив.  
— Понимаю. Я тоже рассмотрю это дело со всем возможным тщанием.  
— Вот и прекрасно. — Питер наклонился, и она почувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке. — Спасибо, Алисия. У нас все получится.  
Она остановила машину за три квартала и долго сидела, положив голову на скрещенные на руле руки.   
Масштабную операцию Управление по борьбе с наркотиками всегда негласно согласовывало не только с мэром, но и с окружным прокурором. 

 

Ей не удалось спокойно посидеть дома с бумагами. Около полуночи в дверь позвонила Калинда.  
— Извини, что я без предупреждения, — сказала она, упав на кушетку. — Эта мисс Кейн… она интересная.  
Алисия молча подала ей бокал с вином и уселась напротив. Из прически у Калинды выбилось несколько локонов.   
— Спасибо, — сказала она и пригубила вино.  
— Не расскажешь? — полюбопытствовала Алисия, когда молчание затянулось.  
Калинда расстегнула куртку и вытащила из внутреннего кармана флакон с таблетками.   
— Вот это я купила у одного из парней, которые подпирают стенки дома, строящегося недалеко от церкви. Догадайся, кто строит дом?  
— Я и так знаю. Мистер Бишоп.  
Калинда нехорошо усмехнулась из-за бокала.  
— Тогда скажи, а кто олдермен в этом районе? Эй!..  
Алисия дернулась и в последний момент успела подхватить бутылку, падающую со стола.   
— Да, Мэтью Вэйн, — подтвердила Калинда, откинувшись на спинку кушетки. — Знакомое имя.  
— Разве он не подал в отставку?  
Калинда пожала плечами.  
— Передумал, покаялся, работает на благо избирателей еще старательнее.   
— А неофициально?  
— Неофициально его поддержал олдермен Росс, он глава фракции в городском совете.   
— Хорошо, что Уилл больше не играет с ним в баскетбол, — пробормотала Алисия.   
— Кстати, — добавила Калинда, — хоть олдермен Вэйн и мусульманин, он часто приезжает к пастору церкви. Для нас это важно?   
— Понятия не имею, — искренне ответила Алисия.   
— Олдермен — это уже политика, а ты политики касаться не хочешь.  
— А где здесь не политика, если мы занимаемся дочерью мэра?   
Калинда пристально посмотрела на нее.  
— Но мы не сможем доказать, что она не имеет отношения к лекарствам и наркотикам, если не найдем, кто вместо нее устроил этот склад прямо под носом. А из кандидатов у нас только бандиты Бишопа, а это уже политика. Не смотри на меня так, ходят слухи, что одним олдерменом Вэйном его связи не ограничиваются, Росс тоже под подозрением.   
— Не совсем под носом, — поправила Алисия, решив временно пропустить мимо ушей замечание о Россе. Черт бы побрал политику. — Эти лекарства хранились в отдельном чулане. Ее отпечатки только на одном флаконе, и хотя он из той же партии, но изъяли его не из чулана. Это наш шанс. Что там с замками?  
Калинда поняла.  
— Проходной двор. Церковь закрывается только на ночь, есть отдельный вход в крыло, где клиника, и там сигнализация и хороший замок, но общий вход в церковь можно открыть практически шпилькой. Да, двери выглядят внушительно, но я туда залезу без проблем.  
— Не надо.  
Калинда усмехнулась.  
— Не буду, пока не понадобится. Но тогда мы снова возвращаемся к тому, откуда лекарства.   
— От Бишопа, я в этом уверена, хотя доказательством к делу это не пришьешь. А значит…  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— А не ты хотела попробовать биту на его бандитах?  
— Не на всех сразу и в маске, — отшутилась Калинда и поднялась. — Хорошее вино, спасибо.  
— Что дальше? — спросила Алисия.  
— Хм, — ответила та. — Если Эмма Кейн не приносила в церковь лекарства, то кто-то же приносил? И это были не ангелы. А людей я найду.

Два дня Калинды не было слышно. Она лишь раз позвонила, заверила, что еще жива, и бросила:  
— Кстати, тебе будет интересно узнать, кто первый в прессе стал утверждать, что ты защищаешь Эмму Кейн.  
— Кто?  
— Газета «Сентинел», редактором там Сэм Миллер. Ничего не говорит?  
Алисия порылась в памяти.  
— Миллер… Он уже редактор? На прошлой неделе нас с Кэри поймал журналист Сэм Миллер, расспрашивал о кампании Питера.   
— Да, это он, — подтвердила Калинда. — Жутко дотошный тип, но источника не выдает.   
Через десять минут в дверь просунул голову Кэри.   
— Тебе случайно не звонил Сэм Миллер из «Сентинел»? — спросил он.  
— А должен? — ответил Алисия, слегка удивившись. — Разве это не он разболтал о моем участии в деле?  
Ей показалось, что Кэри слегка смутился.  
— Ты уверена? Впрочем, я бы не удивился, он может. Он звонил только что, просил комментариев по моему гражданскому иску и спрашивал, не согласишься ли ты дать ему короткое интервью.  
— Нахал, — сказала Алисия.  
Кэри улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Он же журналист. Так что я предупредил.  
— Спасибо. И еще, — Кэри остановился, — я видела твою заметку, что задержанные из банды Лемонда Бишопа. Откуда эти сведения? От Даны Лодж?   
— От нее, — подтвердил Кэри, не моргнув глазом. — Вообще-то это неофициально, Управление не подтверждает, а мистеру Бишопу мы позвонить и спросить не можем. А, еще одно — этого бойфренда Эммы зовут Дариус, он сейчас в бегах, но раньше подрабатывал у олдермена Росса.  
— Кем?  
Кэри пожал плечами.  
— Пастор сказал, что иногда приносил от него письма или посылки.  
— Спасибо, Кэри.  
Он ушел, и Алисия устало потерла глаза. Дариуса нужно найти, он единственный человек, кто добровольно может сказать, как привозили лекарства в церковь и знала ли об этом Эмма. 

Калинда снова заявилась к ней ночью.  
— Ты еще хочешь отгородиться от политики?  
— Похоже, нам это не удастся, — в тон ей ответила Алисия и привычным жестом подала бокал с вином. — Ты нашла Дариуса?  
— Нашла.   
— И?  
Калинда поджала губы.  
— Он готов подтвердить все, что угодно, только бы Эмму выпустили из тюрьмы, но ты же не этого хочешь?   
— Тогда опусти ту часть, где он все подтверждает и скажи, что нам поможет.  
— Хм, — протянула Калинда, — а как тебе такое: Дариус видел, как к олдермену Россу приходил Лемонд Бишоп.  
— Прямо в офис?  
— А чего ему стесняться? Они оба работают на благо афроамериканской общины района.  
— Росс в другом районе, — пробормотала Алисия. — Хотя и в соседнем.  
— Вот видишь. Вообще-то это была единственная вылазка Росса в офис, у него какие-то неприятности, и он последнюю неделю сидит дома, все на советниках. После их встречи Росс собирал этих советников и передавал им конверты. Это было на прошлой неделе, как раз перед голосованием по отчуждению земли в Леннокс Гарденс из городского земельного фонда.   
— А Бишоп занимается строительством! — воскликнула Алисия. — То есть он финансировал решение совета. Я понимаю, что цепочка выглядит логично — деньги, которые передавал Бишоп, не могут быть из его официального бизнеса, а неофициальный у него один — наркотики, но все равно: мы не можем пристегнуть это в качестве доказательства, что Эмма невиновна.   
— Подожди, — хладнокровно возразила Калинда. – Один из задержанных — племянник советника Фредрикс. Фамилии разные, потому мало кто знает. Оставив в стороне причастность Эммы и Дариуса, этот Ричи часто приезжал под церковь по вечерам, после службы, и привозил какие-то темные картонные коробки.   
Алисия заглянула в бумаги.  
— Да, в чулане были две коробки без маркировки, и в них — лекарства. Откуда Ричи их брал, он сказал?   
— Ричи и его приятель, которого не арестовали при облаве, и имени его Дариус не знает, — протянула Калинда, выразительно выгнув бровь, — но может, если нужно, сказать, что это был он — в крайнем случае, конечно, — итак, в те же дни они забирали эти коробки из фургона, который останавливался за квартал от церкви, на парковке у супермаркета.  
— Там есть камеры слежения?  
Улыбке Калинды могла бы позавидовать Мона Лиза.   
— Пленки уже у меня, хочешь посмотреть скучное кино?

Они разогрели попкорн в микроволновке, заменили вино на кока-колу — и Калинда совершенно серьезно сказала, что они низводят себя до уровня мышления преступников, заслужив от Алисии ироничное похмыкивание, — и уселись смотреть записи на перемотке. Через два часа попкорн и кока-кола закончились, а из записей они просмотрели только половину.   
— Жаль, что Дариус не сказал хотя бы, в какое время дня туда приезжал этот фургон, — сказала Алисия, потягиваясь. — Сэкономил бы нам массу времени.  
Калинда неопределенно поджала губы и упрямо уставилась на экран.  
Еще через час они нашли две записи, на которых был фургон и две фигуры в куртках с капюшонами, выгружающие коробки. Оба раза машина заезжала в тот угол парковки, где фонарь был разбит, и номера не читались в темноте.   
— Это наша последняя запись и последняя надежда, — пробормотала Калинда, потирая глаза.   
Алисия усилием воли заставила себя поднять веки.  
— Я знаю, как раз тут все и будет, — сонно проговорила она, — но почему все всегда находится в последний момент?  
— Иначе было бы неинтересно, — ответила Калинда и зевнула, но вдруг быстро подалась вперед. — Вот, смотри.  
Тот же фургон заехал на парковку, но остановился у переднего края. Судя по записи, выгружавшие спешили – коробки чуть не летали в воздухе. Через несколько минут машина уехала, и Алисия с Калиндой выдохнули.  
— Ты видела надпись на боку?  
— Видела, — мрачно ответила Калинда. — «Перевозки Фрейзера».  
— И что?  
— А то, что эта фирма занимается перевозками для городских служб и получила контракт через Росса, ее хозяин из его округа.   
— Но это же глупо, — возразила Алисия. — Так подставляться. И откуда ты знаешь столько об этой фирме?  
Калинда медленно облизала губы.   
— Если это политика, то копать нужно все.   
— Хорошо, но подставляться?   
— Подожди, — сказала Калинда, — дай мне подумать. Эта запись была сделана в четверг, Росс не появлялся в офисе со вторника и до сегодняшнего дня, за исключением субботы, когда он встречался с Лемондом Бишопом. Если предположить, что на него завязаны эти поставки, и мы не знаем, постоянные они или нет…   
— То кто-то в его офисе занимался этим, пока Росс сидел дома, и взял первую попавшуюся машину, — закончила Алисия. — Но это все равно глупо.  
— Глупо, — согласилась Калинда. — Но бывает. Скорее всего, Росс не любит ни с кем делиться, вот и не посвящает в планы.   
Они просмотрели для очистки совести до конца записи, но больше ничего не нашли.  
— Теперь я могу спокойно заснуть, — сказала Калинда, налив себе вина вместо закончившейся кока-колы. — Главное, чтобы не у тебя на диване.  
— Почему нет? — пробормотала Алисия. Напряжение отпустило, и ее неудержимо клонило в сон. — Кстати, а тебе не кажется, что для защиты Эммы эта машина все равно не будет полезна? Даже если мы покажем, как лекарства попадали в церковь, это не будет означать, что Эмма о них не знала. Хотя и противного помощник прокурора доказать не сможет…  
— Посмотрим. И еще у нас остаются замки.  
— Слабое доказательство, но хорошее сомнение…  
— Спи уже. Я займусь фургоном завтра.

Алисия проснулась утром на диване, укрытая пледом, от звонка Питера.   
— Сегодня в мэрии будет встреча кандидатов в губернаторы с мэром и представителями деловых кругов, — сообщил он. — Ничего серьезного, но это формальное мероприятие, ты же понимаешь… Ты придешь?  
— Хорошо, — ответила Алисия, пытаясь проснуться, — если это ненадолго.   
— Ненадолго, — заверил ее Питер. — И тебе необязательно общаться с мэром, просто поздороваться будет вполне достаточно.  
В офисе она попыталась завести разговор с Уиллом о Лемонде Бишопе.   
— Не думаю, что мистер Бишоп имеет хоть какое-то отношение к делу Эммы Кейн, — ответил Уилл, буравя взглядом стол. — Нет, я не могу утверждать, поскольку сейчас отстранен, но Диана бы мне сказала.   
— Уилл!... — Алисия не удержалась от восклицания, которое можно было принять за укоризну.  
Он неловко повернулся, чуть не смахнув со стола какую-то папку.  
— Какая тактика у Джастина?  
— Эмма не знала о незаконном складе лекарств, он был в отдельном чулане…  
— Вы можете доказать, что она туда не заглядывала?  
— Но и прокуратура не сможет доказать, что не заглядывала.  
— А пакетик с героином?  
— Его нашли не у Эммы, а на общем столе. Отпечатков нет, а тот факт, что мисс Кейн принимала наркотики, еще не является доказательством, что именно этот пакетик принадлежит ей. Церковь открыта весь день, у нее множество пациентов из неблагополучных слоев населения…  
Уилл скривился.  
— Слабо.  
— Слабо, — согласилась Алисия. — Но раз у нас не получается найти, кто имеет отношение к складу и героину вместо нее, то будем упирать на расплывчатость доказательств.  
— И это убедит судью Лесснер?  
Алисия подняла брови и не нашлась что сказать. 

— Ваша честь!..  
— Ваша честь, доказательства, представленные прокуратурой, в лучшем случае косвенные!..  
— Добавь — по моему мнению! — прошипела Алисия.  
— По моему мнению, — послушно добавил Джастин.  
Судья Лесснер внимательно на него воззрилась.  
— Мисс Лодж?  
— По моему мнению, — с нажимом произнесла та, — это не совсем так. Мисс Кейн работает в больнице и материально ответственна за полученные лекарства и их хранение. Она обязана была знать о том, что у нее хранится.  
— По свидетельству пастора, этот чулан не использовался для хранения лекарств, — возразил Джастин, — и мы не можем утверждать, что мисс Кейн знала, что там. Кроме того, ваша честь, церковь не закрывается днем, а на ночь закрывается на замки, которые легко взломать. — Он запнулся и добавил: — По моему мнению.  
— Вы пробовали? — отрезала Дана.  
— Мистер Койн?  
Джастин ошалело взглянул на Алисию. Та вздохнула и встала.  
— Ваша честь, — обратилась она к судье, — мы бы хотели подчеркнуть, что, поскольку больница находится при церкви и за день там бывает значительное количество посетителей, то установить, кто знал, а кто не знал о незаконном складе, не представляется возможным. По моему мнению, этот чулан мог использоваться кем угодно, так как замок там очень слабый, а ключи от него хранились в столе у секретаря, и об этом знали все. Кроме того, в чулане не было обнаружено отпечатков пальцев мисс Кейн, а замечание, что она не могла не знать о хранящихся там лекарствах, не выдерживает критики, так как установить, насколько часто и продолжительно там хранились эти лекарства, мы не можем. Утверждение, что лекарства были там постоянно и мисс Кейн об этом знала, так же обосновано, как и то, что она ничего не знала, а чулан использовался в качестве временного места хранения, и Управлению по борьбе с наркотиками просто повезло провести операцию в тот день, когда эти лекарства там присутствовали. Мы не ставим под сомнение результаты операции, мы всего лишь просим учесть все обстоятельства.   
— А как вы объясните пакетик с героином? — ехидно спросила Дана.  
— Ваша честь, — Алисия подчеркнуто обращалась только к судье Лесснер, — на пакетике не было отпечатков мисс Кейн. Сам пакетик обнаружили не в ее личных вещах, а на рабочем столе, прикрытым журналом посещений. Вам не кажется странным, что героин лежал практически у всех на виду? По моему мнению, чтобы допустить такую безалаберность, мисс Кейн должна была совершенно потерять над собой контроль. Однако, по свидетельствам пациентов, до задержания мисс Кейн исправно выполняла свои обязанности, а по свидетельству секретаря, ни разу за прошедший месяц не пропустила служебные часы и вела себя вполне адекватно. Да, в прошлом мисс Кейн употребляла наркотики, но она прошла курс реабилитации, и уже два года успешно воздерживается от этой пагубной привычки.   
— И кроме того, — добавил Джастин, снова поднявшись, — Управление предоставило нам лишь сокращенный отчет о задержании мисс Кейн и обыске больницы, ссылаясь на то, что не может выдать информацию, которую станет использовать для будущих операций. Кто знает, какие подробности, проливающие свет на деятельность мисс Кейн, могут содержаться в полном отчете? По моему мнению.  
— Ваша честь, мы считаем, что имеющихся сведений вполне достаточно, — возразила Дана, но без особого энтузиазма.  
Судья Лесснер подозрительно пощурилась по очереди на помощницу прокурора и Джастина с Алисией и объявила:  
— Учитывая недостаточность доказательств для обоснования версии как обвинения, так и защиты, Управление должно выдать полный отчет о ходе операции обеим сторонам, получив, если это будет необходимо, нужные гарантии неразглашения информации. Соответствующее предписание будет направлено, стороны обязаны ознакомиться с отчетом до следующего заседания в пятницу. — И стукнула молотком.  
— Вряд ли там будет что-то сногсшибательное, — тихо сказала Алисия Джастину и Эмме, — но это даст нам время.  
Эмма, просидевшая заседание с безучастным видом, равнодушно кивнула. Похоже, ей было все равно.

— Подвезешь к мэрии? — спросила Калинда, сев к ней в машину.  
Алисия удивилась.  
— Тебе что-то там нужно?  
— Нет, но в машине разговаривать удобнее.  
Алисия послушно нажала на педаль газа.  
— Что-нибудь узнала?  
Когда они остановились на перекрестке, Калинда развернулась к ней и очень серьезно спросила:  
— Послушай, тебе действительно нужно знать, откуда привозили эти неучтенные лекарства?  
— Желательно, — ответила Алисия, предчувствуя нехорошее. — Если наши аргументы не подействуют на судью, и мы не найдем ничего полезного в полном отчете Управления, то нам будет нужна эта информация, чтобы поторговаться с офисом прокурора.  
— А не легче будет просто поговорить с Питером?  
— Не ожидала такого от тебя.  
— Это безопаснее. И Питер окажет услугу мэру.  
— Ему все равно будет нужен повод, чтобы эту услугу оказать, а мне с Джастином – чтобы вытащить Эмму. А… это снова связано с Лемондом Бишопом?  
Калинда долго молчала, прежде чем ответить.  
— Думаю, не только с ним, а намного выше.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— «Перевозки Фрейзера» — это тупик, я не смогла выяснить, откуда приехал на стоянку тот фургон. Тогда я проверила компании из округа Росса, занимающиеся грузоперевозками для его офиса или как-то связанные с его советниками. Таких семь, ближе всего к нему «Смоллтракс», это маленькая фирма, у них пять грузовиков и два фургона. Он принадлежал тестю Росса, но после его смерти дочь продала фирму. Сразу после этого новый владелец получил небольшой контракт от управления жилищного хозяйства, а Росс в первый раз стал олдерменом. Так вот, у этой же фирмы есть контракт на обслуживание перевозок медикаментов и медицинского оборудования для Лонсдейлской христианской клиники.  
Алисии потребовалось два квартала, чтобы это переварить.  
— Но перевозки для такой клиники делаются по строгой отчетности. А в самой клинике украсть такое количество лекарств, да еще не раз и не два, как предполагает Управление, практически невозможно.   
— Если нет хороших связей, — заметила Калинда. — Но это никак не проверить. А ты заметила странность с этими таблетками? Они никак не маркированы, хотя производство фабричное.  
— Если таблетки, которые купила ты, и изъятые при операции, идентичны, — возразила Алисия.  
— Почти на сто процентов уверена, что идентичны.   
— Подожди, дай догадаюсь, к чему ты клонишь… Зайти с другого конца? Если предположить, что крали не после перевозки, а при изготовлении?   
Калинда кивнула.  
— Двойной заказ, а затем часть таблеток исчезает, а в клинику привозят точно по накладной.  
— У кого клиника заказывает эти лекарства?  
— «Смарт Веллз» и «Роско Фармасьютикал», официальная информация с сайта.  
— Тогда ты ошибаешься. Крупнейшие компании в штате не будут так рисковать.  
— А их субподрядчики?  
Алисия резко затормозила.  
— Когда ты успела? — спросила она.  
— Мне было интересно, — медленно произнесла Калинда, — и я проверила всю цепочку. Почему и сказала, что все может идти намного выше. Последние три партии лекарств, две в прошлом году и одна в этом, согласно информации на сайте клиники, были заказаны, оплачены и пожертвованы частным благотворительным фондом «Хартс».  
— Фонд сенатора Макгентри?  
— Именно. Он входит в совет попечителей клиники с правом совещательного голоса как многолетний благотворитель.  
— И что это дает?  
— А то, что «Смарт Веллз» в прошлогоднем отчете указала своих субподрядчиков, изготавливающих, наряду с другими, и этот тип лекарств. Тоже две небольшие компании, закрытые. У одной из них, «Миллз Верс», три учредителя. И среди них Боб Эллиот. Полное имя — Роберт Эллиот Макгентри, сын сенатора.  
Алисия на секунду прикрыла глаза. Ее начинало лихорадить. Если это правда и сын сенатора как-то причастен к лекарствам…  
— Ты уверена?  
— Адрес, указанный в реестре компаний, совпадает. Да, ты можешь сказать, что это просто небольшая помощь сыну от любящего отца, как и может оказаться, но я не верю в совпадения. А сенатор Макгентри, если верить слухам в городском совете, негласно поддерживает Росса.  
— Поддерживать — это одно, но заниматься распространением наркотиков — совершенно другое!  
Калинда равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— Почему бы нет? Сенатор недосягаем для полиции, у него в друзьях или сторонниках сам мэр, чего ему бояться? Или его сыну?  
— Нам нужны доказательства, — отдышавшись, сказала Алисия. — Пока без упоминания его имени, ладно? Нужен сравнительный анализ состава таблеток, изъятых в церкви, купленных тобой и завезенных в клинику.   
— Хорошо, — ответила Калинда. — У меня есть знакомый в ФБР, думаю, он этим заинтересуется. А пока держи.  
Она передала Алисии папку.  
— Все из официальных источников. Выписки из реестра о продаже фирмы перевозок женой Росса, распечатка с сайта клиники, отчет «Смарт Веллз», выписка из реестра касательно «Миллз Верс» и ее учредителей, лицензия на производство лекарств. Уже интересная картина.   
— Кстати, у мэра наверняка будет сенатор, — пробормотала та.  
— Только не заглядывайся на него, — хладнокровно посоветовала Калинда и вышла из машины.

— Миссис Флоррик, — буркнул мэр.   
Алисия изобразила улыбку. Питер взял ее под локоть и, улыбнувшись мэру не в пример лучезарнее, повел к Уиллу и Кэри, стоявшим неподалеку.  
— Я выполнила свой долг? — поинтересовалась Алисия по дороге.  
— Вполне, — ответил Питер. — Журналисты нас втроем сфотографировали, все при этом выглядели счастливыми.   
— Зейджак вряд ли.  
— Зейджака на фотографии нет, так что и волноваться не о чем.  
Кандидат и конкурент столкнулся с ними еще в лифте. Мэгги Зейджак одарила Алисию насмешливым взглядом. Алисия припомнила сплетни, ходившие вокруг того знаменитого удара в лицо ее мужу в прямом эфире, и не нашла в себе сил ей посочувствовать. Видимо, Мэгги и так неплохо справлялась.  
— Ты очень спешишь?  
— Могу еще поприсутствовать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Питер и громко добавил: — Кэри, Уилл. Рад вас видеть. Мы собрались у мэра как большая дружная семья, неправда ли?  
Уилл поднял брови, но ничего не ответил. За него вывернулся Кэри:  
— Конечно, мистер Флоррик. Мы же не в зале суда.  
Алисия позавидовала его умильному выражению лица. Судя по всему, Кэри не смущало ни присутствие мэра, ни бывшего начальника.  
— Извините, мне нужно переговорить с сенатором, — бросил Питер и быстро отошел к седоватому сухонькому мужчине.  
— Сенатору? — спросила Алисия. — Какому сенатору?  
— Бэйбу Макгентри, — ответил Кэри.   
— Бэйб? Малыш? — удивилась она. — Это прозвище? Никогда не слышала.  
— Да, так его прозвали. Говорят, подходит.  
Алисия внимательно рассматривала человека, которого полчаса назад они с Калиндой начали подозревать во всех смертных грехах. Сенатор доброжелательно посмеивался над каким-то пассажем Питера, не упуская из виду ничего происходящего в зале. Алисия украдкой посмотрела на мэра. Тот стоял совсем недалеко от сенатора, повернувшись спиной к нему, и казался поглощенным разговором с женой и кем-то из олдерменов. Спина у него была удивительно прямая.  
Словно поймав ее взгляд, Джеральд Макгентри обернулся. Затем сказал что-то Питеру, и тот вместе с ним вернулся к их маленькой компании. Уилл демонстративно молчал, перекатывая в стакане с виски кубики льда.   
— Дорогая, — сказал Питер, — позволь представить тебе сенатора Джеральда Макгентри.  
— Позвольте мне загладить свою оплошность, — церемонно сказал сенатор. — Я до сих пор не знаком с женой кандидата в губернаторы, и если раньше считал это просто невежливым, то теперь нахожу совсем непростительным. Миссис Флоррик, рад с вами познакомиться.   
— Я тоже, — сдержанно ответила Алисия с подходящей случаю улыбкой. Вечером у нее точно будут болеть мышцы лица от этих церемоний.  
Он обменялся рукопожатием с Уиллом. Кэрри замешкался, подавая ему руку после представления, и Алисия подумала, что наконец-то он смутился.   
Позже, переходя от одной группы к другой и улыбаясь знакомым и врагам Питера, Алисия еще несколько раз ловила на себе взгляд сенатора. Это заставляло ее нервничать.  
Прием затянулся, как только она собиралась уйти, Питер всякий раз просил ее задержаться, и наконец Алисия не выдержала и выскользнула из зала под предлогом, что хочет позвонить дочери. Она спустилась этажом ниже, отошла в конец коридора и остановилась перед дверью с надписью «Архив».   
Грейс оставила ей лаконичное сообщение. «Мам, я уже дома, очень хочу спать после тренировки. Не буди, я тебе перезвоню, как только проснусь». Алисия тихо рассмеялась над этим сообщением, представив дочь сопящей среди разбросанных подушек, и решила ей не звонить.   
Откуда-то сзади раздался слабый стон. Алисия развернулась и обнаружила, что дверь в архив неплотно прикрыта. В щель пробивался слабый свет, и она снова услышала стон.  
Алисия никогда бы не смогла сказать, что именно толкнуло на это проявление неуместного любопытства. Позднее она пыталась оправдаться перед собой тем, что в голову ей сразу пришло что-то криминальное.  
Она взялась за ручку и медленно приоткрыла дверь на пару дюймов.   
Лампочка на потолке не давала достаточно света, и сначала Алисия едва сумела различить в сумерках две фигуры у стола, стоявшего по диагонали к двери. Затем глаза привыкли к освещению, и она не поверила увиденному.  
Мередит Кейн сидела на столе, запрокинув голову, и приглушенно стонала. Глаза ее были закрыты, и она двигалась в такт с движениями мужчины, обхватив того ногами за талию. Аккуратная прическа растрепалась, строгий пиджак был расстегнут, обнажая грудь, юбка задралась почти до пояса.   
Мужчина двигался медленно, шумно вдыхая и выдыхая, словно считая ритм, одной рукой сжимая ей сосок, отчего жена мэра каждый раз вскрикивала; он зарылся лицом ей в шею, покусывая кожу, позволяя Мередит гладить себя по голове, ероша волосы и прижимая еще сильнее к себе. Стоило Мередит Кейн открыть глаза, и она сразу же увидела бы Алисию, но пара ничего не замечала, полностью поглощенная друг другом.  
Алисию бросило в жар. Она не могла оторваться от этого зрелища, а когда мужчина слегка наклонил голову, чтобы прикусить сосок зубами, она застыла, словно пораженная громом.   
Это был Кэри.   
Через несколько секунд Алисия смогла уговорить себя отступить на шаг назад и закрыть дверь. Руки у нее дрожали.   
Когда она вышла на парковку, из соседней машины вышел мужчина.  
— Миссис Флоррик?  
— Что? — Алисия повернулась так резко, что он отшатнулся.  
— Простите, я не хотел вас напугать. Вы меня не узнали? Я Сэм Миллер, редактор «Сентинел», мы с вами и вашим коллегой встречались не так давно, но вы сразу ушли, — он протянул карточку, которую Алисия машинально взяла.— Не уделите мне несколько минут? Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.  
— О чем? — уже спокойнее спросила она. — Я не даю комментариев о деле, в котором участвую. Мисс Кейн защищает Джастин Койн из организации бесплатной юридической помощи, я только волонтерствую, так что обращайтесь к нему.  
— Ясно. — Сэм Миллер засунул руки в карманы видавших виды брюк. — Я понимаю ваше положение, но если захотите о чем-нибудь рассказать, звоните в любое время. Я не обращаю внимания на чины и привилегии.   
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Извините, неудачная формулировка. Я выступаю за то, чтобы простые избиратели знали всю правду о тех, кого они выбирают. И если на вас попытаются оказать давление в связи с этим делом… я не выдаю источников, а наша газета умеет влиять на общественное мнение и как результат на власть предержащих.  
— А вас не волнует тот факт, что я не только адвокат, но и жена того самого… власть предержащего? — сарказма в ее голосе хватило бы на дюжину журналистов, но Миллер, кажется, слышал и не такое.   
— А если я скажу, что верю в вашу беспристрастность?   
— Хорошая попытка, — сказала Алисия и села в машину. — Но не сработало.

Дома и через два бокала вина Алисия решила не рассказывать об увиденном Калинде. Хотя следовало бы, лениво думала она, сидя на диване и бесцельно щелкая пультом телевизора по каналам, но это тайна Кэри, а не ее. Да, теперь «конфликт интересов» приобретал двойной смысл. Дело было не только в гражданском иске по строительству, но и в Мередит Кейн. Если у Кэри с ней связь, то защищать ее дочь, даже в качестве помощника бесплатному адвокату — слишком большой риск. Но тогда… выходит, что Кэри подстроил все так, чтобы дело попало не только к ней, но и к Джастину. Он знал, что по графику Джастину будет помогать он, отказался, выдвинув ее как следующую на очереди. Алисия не могла не восхититься планом. Она не знала Мередит Кейн, но логично было предположить, что та захочет не пускать на самотек ничего, касающегося защиты дочери. И Кэри ей в этом помог, обеспечив удобное прикрытие и заодно связав руки. Миссис Флоррик против прокурора Флоррика, внимание прессы обеспечено, Джастина забудут в газетах, а им придется выкручиваться, чтобы решение суда не показалось уступкой мэру, но и не плевком ему в лицо, за которое он отыграется в предвыборной гонке. Алисия не знала толком, поддерживает ли мэр кандидата Зейджака, но любая услуга мэру, даже негласная, была бы для Питера огромным подарком. Учитывая, что в округе Кук Зейджак проигрывал, и без полновесной поддержки мэра получить большинство здесь он никак не мог. А округ Кук — вотчина Питера. Песочница, внезапно со злостью подумала Алисия. Никого не интересует сама Эмма.  
У Кэри был роман с Даной, он мог уговорить ее представить все так, будто первым за Эмму слово замолвил ее дядя, это правдоподобно, но как в эту схему вписывается звонок Бишопа? Кэри проворачивает дела с Бишопом за спиной фирмы? Он способен на многое, но на прямое нарушение закона — нет, интриги больше в его стиле. Или это Мередит Кейн решила пойти на крайние меры ради дочери? Или мэр через жену?  
Додумавшись до обвинения мэра в связях с наркобароном, Алисия чертыхнулась и выключила телевизор. А не ты ли сегодня начала подозревать в том же достопочтенного сенатора, мерзко спросил внутренний голос. Алисия посоветовала голосу заткнуться.   
Уже лежа в постели, она поймала себя на мысли, что не слишком сердится на Кэри за сваленное на нее дело, как ни странно. Пока. А вот за сведения, слитые Сэму Миллеру, он заслуживает наказания — можно было бы обойтись и без этого. Доказать она это никак не могла, но чувствовала, что настойчивость Миллера не родилась сама по себе.   
Вот только знали ли Кэри и миссис Кейн, куда заведет расследование?

— Алисия?   
Она выдержала паузу перед тем, как поднять голову от ноутбука.   
— Алисия? — Кэри был все так же доброжелателен и улыбчив.  
— Да? — наконец выговорила она.  
— Ты не видела Калинду? Я бы хотел кое-что ей поручить.  
Алисия покачала головой.  
— Нет, ее не будет в офисе сегодня. Она работает по делу мисс Кейн.  
— Тогда извини. — Кэри совсем не расстроился. — Если она все же появится, попроси ее зайти ко мне — так, на всякий случай.  
— Конечно.  
Кэри исчез, и Алисия шумно выдохнула. Она была очень рада, обнаружив на следующий день после приема в мэрии, что Кэри на два дня уехал опрашивать истцов по коллективному иску, и она его не увидит. Но даже сейчас, когда сцена в архиве поблекла в памяти, увидеть его оказалось нелегко. Алисия обозвала себя застенчивой школьницей и вернулась к отчету Управления.  
Ничего нового в отчете не содержалось. Подробное описание всех обнаруженных лекарств (все до единого таблетки оказались без маркировки), список задержанных… Алисия быстро пробежалась по нему глазами и решила для начала ограничиться теми, кого арестовали в районах олдерменов Вэйна и Росса. Вскоре ее усилия были вознаграждены — в списке значился некто ЛаБеф Мэнкс. Она кликнула на гиперссылку. В перечне его предыдущих мест работы значилась «Миллз Верс», работал уборщиком. Слабая связь, но Алисия распечатала страницу и положила ее в папку, полученную от Калинды.

На следующий день утром Калинда позвонила ей в несусветную рань и без предисловий предложила встретиться позавтракать недалеко от суда. Возражений она не принимала.  
— Почему такая загадочность? — спросила Алисия, когда Калинда присела за столик с чашкой кофе в руке.  
Калинда отпила полчашки в один глоток. Казалось, она не спала всю ночь, но не выглядела недовольной.  
— На всякий случай. Вот, держи, это сравнительный анализ таблеток. Сделан в независимой лаборатории с контрактами от ФБР, так что результаты оспорить будет сложно. И предварительно я узнала — ФБР будет не против взять эти данные в разработку, если мы хоть как-то дадим им ход.  
Алисия откинулась на спинку стула, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. Таблетки от одного производителя. Все-таки сенатор? А как же Мередит Кейн? А мэр?  
Калинда внимательно наблюдала за ней и угадала, как всегда.  
— Нет, это не поможет Эмме в зале суда. Доказательства только против сенатора, и пока скорее косвенные, пусть и выглядит это очень подозрительно.   
Алисия пришла в себя.  
— Ты говорила что-то насчет обнародования.  
— Можешь слить это в газеты, — спокойно предложила Калинда.  
— Нет, — быстро ответила Алисия. — То есть не сразу.   
— Почему?  
— Это политика, ты столько раз сама это повторяла. Сначала я поторгуюсь, а потом подумаю о прессе. Если будет не слишком опасно.   
— Ты жена политика, тебе решать, — в ее голосе не было осуждения, скорее понимание. — Но счет из лаборатории все равно придется оплатить.

Она долго размышляла, какой предлог выбрать, и решила остановиться на галстуке. Глупо, но кроме этого и коробки с завтраком ничего в голову не приходило.  
— Питер, — сказала Алисия в трубку. — Ты забыл галстук.  
— Какой галстук? — удивился он.   
— Твой любимый, темно-синий в мелкую клетку. Я недалеко, могу привезти. Ты же говорил, что хочешь его надеть на встречу с комитетом, чтобы увереннее себя чувствовать, выступая перед мэром.  
Последнее слово она произнесла с нажимом. В телефоне на несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, затем Питер откликнулся:  
— Если тебе не трудно.   
— Не трудно, — заверила она. — Я не помешаю, ты сильно занят?  
— Для тебя я всегда найду время, — как примерный муж, отозвался Питер, и Алисию накрыло дежа вю. Он часто так говорил в той, предыдущей счастливой семейной жизни. Она сглотнула и так же примерно ответила:  
— Тогда жди, я скоро приеду.

Алисия поцеловала его в щеку и, глядя в глаза, спокойно сказала:  
— Питер, тебе всегда шел этот галстук. — И положила его на стол вместе с папкой.  
Питер метнул взгляд на папку, но ничего не ответил.  
— И я хотела бы еще поговорить о тренировках Грейс, чтобы договориться, кто будет ее забирать…  
Ее прервал телефонный звонок. Прекрасно, подумала Алисия, отличный предлог.  
— Я тебя оставлю, не хочу подслушивать. Подожду в коридоре. — Она указала пальцем на папку и вышла.  
Десять минут она провела на скамье в коридоре, изображая занятость на телефоне и улыбаясь секретарше, пробегавшей мимо нее каждые тридцать секунд.   
— Дорогая? — Питер был сама любезность. — Ты хотела поговорить о Грейс, я уже освободился.  
Он аккуратно прикрыл за ней дверь и шепотом спросил:  
— Откуда это?  
— Какая разница? — так же шепотом ответила Алисия. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу посреди кабинета и разговаривали так, будто были террористами. — Ты понимаешь, что это?  
— Понимаю.   
— Сенатор Макгентри для тебя важен?  
Питер выдавил из себя кривую улыбку.  
— Не ухмыляйся, ты все еще мой муж, — быстро прошептала Алисия. — Я обнародую эти данные, но от тебя зависит, как и когда. И это определит, насколько серьезно эти обвинения воспримет ФБР. Кстати, меня заверили, что они возьмутся без особых проволочек.  
— Хорошо. Нет, не слишком, — отозвался Питер. — Да, он самый важный человек в Чикаго после мэра… а иногда и вместо, но он меня не поддерживает. Выжидает. Ему все равно, к какой партии я принадлежу, но его не устраивает моя политика на должности прокурора.  
— Тогда он поддерживает Зейджака?  
— Тоже вряд ли. Он не слишком любит мэра, а Зейджак был его креатурой.  
— Был?  
— Я не знаю всей кухни, но сплетничают, что между Зейджаком и мэром недавно пробежала черная кошка, и теперь он держит Зейджака в подвешенном состоянии. Как ты хочешь обнародовать?  
— Ты считаешь, этих доказательств достаточно, чтобы против сына сенатора начали расследование? — спросила Алисия, проигнорировав его вопрос.  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— Если ФБР возьмется в связке с Управлением, и все будет завязано на Вашингтон, а не по месту, то шансы есть. В любом случае, шуму это наделает порядочно. Как ты собираешься?..  
— Два варианта, — ответила Алисия. — Или я передаю эти документы судье Лесснер на заседании, чтобы она ознакомилась, а затем после замечания о косвенном отношении к делу Эммы передаю это ФБР. Или «Сентинел», их редактор готов хоть сейчас опубликовать, источник он выдаст только по решению суда. Я предпочла бы второй вариант, я не самоубийца и не хочу вредить твоей карьере.  
Питер понял.   
— Ты выкручиваешь мне руки, — восхищенно произнес он.   
Алисия подмигнула ему.  
— Конечно. Снимите обвинение в хранении наркотиков, переквалифицируйте за недоказанностью в мелкое нарушение… необеспечение надлежащей безопасности хранения медицинских препаратов, раз там хлипкие замки и сумели устроить склад вдобавок к имеющимся лекарствам, что потенциально… И так далее. Эмма заплатит штраф и выйдет на свободу.  
— Согласен. А ты передаешь анализы Сэму Миллеру и молчишь.  
— Согласна.   
— Эмме Кейн удивительно повезло с защитой.  
Алисия забрала папку и уже возле дверей ответила:  
— Нет, наверное. Ей не повезло с отцом.

У здания суда Эмму Кейн поджидали журналисты и черная машина. Она послушно села в нее, закрываясь руками от вспышек. Алисия, провожавшая ее до дверцы, успела заметить, что в салоне был только водитель. Мэр не приехал, мать Эммы тоже. Алисия не могла понять. Мередит Кейн так дорожит репутацией, что помогает дочери только негласно?  
Она улыбнулась Эмме на прощание, но не получила ничего в ответ. Джастин стоял рядом с ней на ступеньках здания суда и вытирал платком лоб.  
— Это было самое шумное дело в моей карьере, — сказал он с дрожью в голосе. — Хорошо, что прокурор предложил сделку.  
— Нам повезло, — откликнулась Алисия. — Все равно сильных доказательств против нее не существует, а обвинять дочь мэра в таких обстоятельствах — это будет выглядеть как месть или еще что похуже.  
Джастин слушал ее, приоткрыв рот.  
— Нет, я говорю не как жена прокурора, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос. — А как твой помощник.  
— Спасибо, — благовоспитанно отозвался Джастин.  
— Не за что, — ответила она и нащупала в сумке брошенную туда визитку Сэма Миллера.

Миллер готов был приехать куда угодно и когда угодно. Их встреча состоялась в лучших традициях гангстерских фильмов — вечером около моста. Калинда настояла, что поедет с ней, и Алисия не нашла в себе сил возражать. Она молча провела глазами папку с собранными ею документами и с довольной гримаской выслушала, как Сэм Миллер, открыв ее, начал давиться словами и хвататься за телефон, чтобы остановить завтрашний выпуск.   
— Наше дело сделано, — заметила она по дороге назад.  
— Хочешь отметить? — в тон ей сказала Алисия.  
— Текила всегда помогает, — и они обе рассмеялись.

Когда на следующий день по телеканалам разразился скандал, поднятый публикацией, Алисия все еще раздумывала, не спросить ли Кэри напрямик о его участии, но так и не пришла к выводу, нужно ли это ей. Ее использовали, но насколько? Кэри все так же был мил и учтив и в тот же день принес ей неизвестно откуда добытую копию контракта, от которой зависело дело ее клиента-ресторатора, погрязшего в иске с поставщиком кофе. Алисия из любопытства прочитала список инвесторов поставщика, нашла там Мередит Кейн и подумала, что жена мэра умеет благодарить с размахом.   
Еще через два дня, когда на сайтах появились заявления, что делом о связях сына сенатора Макгентри займется ФБР совместно с Управлением по борьбе с наркотиками, с ней связалась Лана Дилейни.  
— Это твоя знакомая из ФБР? — поинтересовалась Алисия у Калинды, пока Лана разговаривала по телефону, ревниво стреляя в Калинду глазами.  
— Да, — кратко ответила та. — И ей очень хочется получить повышение.  
— Удачи, — пожелала Алисия, подписав форму о неразглашении — кажется, уже пятую по счету после того, как она дала показания. — Извини, спешу. Опять политика.  
— Открытие строительства в аэропорту?  
— Да, и там будет Зейджак. Если Питер не появится…  
— С тобой.  
— … во всеоружии, это может повлиять на его рейтинг.  
— Ты говоришь словно руководитель его предвыборной кампании.  
— Если бы, — Алисия рассмеялась, — я его жена, а во время выборов это куда сложнее.

Алисия не слишком сильно интересовалась деятельностью мэра предыдущие пару лет, но, слушая его речь, она понимала, как ему удалось удержаться на посту несколько сроков подряд. Томас Кейн обладал умением повести за собой, он заставлял каждого ощутить себя причастным к грандиозному событию. «Город, в котором каждый может достичь вершин». Отличная формулировка, даже Илай бы позавидовал. Мэр произносил речь так страстно, что всем становилось понятно — он не только сумеет расширить аэропорт, но и не поступится своим авторитетом никому.  
Мередит Кейн держалась за плечом мужа, воплощенное спокойствие и образец жены политика. Зейджак, стоявший возле трибуны, изображал внимательного слушателя, его жена стояла с непроницаемым лицом. Перед речью Питер успел шепнуть Алисии, что тот тоже хотел выступить, но мэр запретил.  
— А ты и рад.  
— Конечно. Мы должны идти на равных.  
Они стояли в первом ряду почти напротив мэра. Речь закончилась под громкие аплодисменты, Кейн выслушал их с удовольствием, раскланялся, обнял жену, мягко расцеловав ее в обе щеки, пожал руки инвесторам и повернулся к ступенькам. Он сделал несколько шагов и застыл, вглядываясь куда-то поверх головы Алисии. Ей стало неловко, однако в ту же секунду мэр пошевелил губами, словно опомнившись, и снова поднял руку в приветствии.  
Выстрел перекрыл еще раздававшиеся аплодисменты, и Алисия словно в замедленной съемке увидела, как Мередит Кейн, нелепо взмахнув руками, упала. На ее белом жакете проступала кровь.

Питер отвез Алисию домой. Вечером на всех телеканалах, и местных, и общеамериканских, покушение на Мередит Кейн стало новостью номер один. Врачи оценивали ее положение как очень тяжелое и не давали гарантий, что она выживет, а комментаторы сходились на том, что целились, похоже, в мэра. Сам мэр выступил с кратким заявлением. Поблагодарив всех за сочувствие, он попросил журналистов не выдвигать версий и дать ему возможность сидеть у постели жены, не опасаясь фотокамер. Умное заявление, немного цинично подумала Алисия, так он не только получит желаемое уединение в госпитале, но и поддержку жителей Чикаго. А что касается того, что целились в него, а на линии огня оказалась жена… Алисия в это не верила. 

В субботу офис был пустынным. После нескольких часов работы Алисия решила, что к заседанию по делу клиента-ресторатора она уже достаточно подготовилась, и сложила бумаги в сумку. Она еще раз пробежится по основным доводам дома, с Грейс и пиццей под боком. Грейс и так пропадала на тренировках в школе в будние дни, и Алисии хотелось уделить дочери хоть немного внимания, а не видеть ее макушку поверх одеяла, возвращаясь ближе к ночи.  
Дверь в кабинет Кэри была открыта. Алисия машинально заглянула туда.  
Кэри сидел за столом, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в стену. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, волосы торчали в разные стороны. Галстук съехал набок. Он выглядел так, словно не спал всю ночь.  
Не думая, насколько это уместно, Алисия зашла в кабинет и положила сумку на стул, остановившись перед Кэри.  
— Как ты? — без предисловий спросила она. — Ты был в госпитале?  
Кэри поднял голову и несколько секунд молча смотрел на нее.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — наконец сказал он хриплым голосом.  
— Неважно. — Алисия оперлась на стол ладонью. — Ты там был?  
Кэри покачал головой.  
— Ты же понимаешь, это невозможно. Там мэр.  
— Извини.  
Они помолчали.  
— Ты хочешь от меня объяснений? — устало спросил Кэри.  
— Наверное, — отозвалась Алисия. — Но сейчас не время и не место.  
Кэри махнул рукой.  
— Давай. Я отвлекусь. Да, это я передал тебе дело по просьбе Мередит.   
— Потому что прокурор и его жена-адвокат должны будут придти к соглашению?  
— Потому что Мередит не любит ничего пускать на самотек. А я был рядом.   
— И потому что это уравновесит Зейджака?  
Кэри кивнул.  
— Отчасти, хотя мы сначала на это не рассчитывали.  
— Кэри, я знаю, что тебе всегда нравилось интриговать, — сказала Алисия без осуждения. – Но на таком уровне…  
Кэри выдавил из себя смешок, больше похожий на кашель.  
— Вам никогда не приходило в голову, что у жены мэра может быть молодой любовник?   
— Это опасно.  
— Да, если кричать об этом на всех углах. Или если мэр сам безгрешен. А это не так, поверь мне. Если у него есть любовница, то почему бы нет?  
— Это его личное дело, — согласилась Алисия. — И твои… отношения с миссис Кейн — тоже. Но скажи, ты… вы рассчитывали на то, что мы наткнемся на сына сенатора?  
— Конечно.  
— Так это не только и не столько помощь дочери, сколько желание вывести из игры противника мэра?   
Кэри рассмеялся так, что на глазах выступили слезы. Очень быстро смех перешел во что-то, больше похожее на истерику.   
— Нет, — ответил он, вытирая глаза ладонью, — неужели ты думаешь, что Мередит — любящая мать и любящая жена? Это все… косвенный эффект, хотя он получился. Да, вывести из игры, но причина другая.  
— Кэри! — почти крикнула Алисия.   
Он собрался и поднял на нее пустые глаза.  
— Потому что… Алисия, ты знаешь меня. Это как с Калиндой. Если кто-то засядет у меня в голове, это надолго. Это может быть мучительно и опасно, но я не могу иначе. Я не слепой, я вижу Мередит. Но я готов на многое ради нее, если кто-то посмеет ее обидеть.  
— Договаривай, Кэри.   
Он словно очнулся.  
— Недавно против мэра выдвинули обвинения… ты должна помнить, загрязнение питьевых вод в Бенсенвиле, случаи рака среди детей. Иском занимался Боб Макгентри.  
Кэри остановился.  
— И?  
— И сенатор заставил Мередит расплатиться собой, — с трудом произнес Кэри, — за прекращение иска. По требованию мэра. Они оба заставили.   
Алисия не нашлась, что сказать.   
— Да, обвинения были серьезные, — продолжал Кэри, не заботясь о том, слушает ли она. – Но мне все равно, виновата ли она сама. И Мередит пришла ко мне.   
— А… а если бы твой план не сработал? — запинаясь, спросила Алисия. — У Калинды могло бы не получиться, мы несколько раз заходили в тупик. А звонок Лемонда Бишопа?  
Кэри безучастно пожал плечами.  
— Мы бы придумали что-то другое. Но это был шанс, который нужно было использовать. И я знаю, как Калинда ведет расследование, она должна была докопаться, я давал ей зацепки, того же Дариуса.   
— А если бы я не решилась обнародовать? И зачем это расследование вообще, вы могли бы сами исподтишка достать нужные бумаги?  
Кэри фыркнул.  
— Я знаю тебя, Алисия. У тебя есть чувство справедливости, ты поиграла бы с этими бумагами, но дала бы им выплыть так или иначе. А Сэм уж позаботился бы, чтобы их опубликовали. А насчет исподтишка… твоя репутация. Ты же святая. Нет, — он предостерегающе поднял руку, когда Алисия собралась возразить, — я не смеюсь над тобой. Нам нужен был кто-то, чьи слова не поставят под сомнение, кто-то, не вхожий к мэру. А я… вхож, даже если он об этом не знает.   
— А Лемонд Бишоп?  
— Случайность, — ответил Кэри. — Но она сыграла нам на руку, запутала следы. Как ты думаешь, она выживет?  
— Не знаю, — искренне ответила Алисия. У нее не было сил давать какие-либо оценки. — Иди домой. Поспи, все скажут в новостях.  
Кэри кивнул и опустил голову на руки. Алисия тихо вышла из кабинета.

В понедельник Кэри выглядел аккуратно и доброжелательно, как и всегда. Его выдавали только так и не исчезнувшие синяки под глазами.   
— Кстати, ты слышала? Мередит Кейн очнулась, врачи говорят, она выживет. Сильная женщина, — сказала Калинда от дверей и оглянулась на Кэри. — А что ним такое?   
— Не знаю. Бурные выходные, наверное, — ответила Алисия. — Да, слышала.   
«Ему всегда нравились сильные женщины», — некстати подумала она.


End file.
